


To the beach we (try to) go!

by Evyeh



Series: Family is What We Do [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Choi Jongho, Kid Choi San, Kid Jeong Yunho, Kid Jung Wooyoung, Kid Kang Yeosang, Kid Song Mingi, M/M, Married Life, Married and with kids, Other, Seongjoong as parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyeh/pseuds/Evyeh
Summary: Trying to get ready to go to the beach having six kids, wasn't an easy task at all and something that started really early just to be finished really late... Add some struggle with a van and a couple of kids refusing to dress... Well, Hongjoong was already tired (and he didn't even left the house yet...)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Family is What We Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I'm trying something that i like a lot to read? Yeah, I am! Well i really like familys fics and there's not a lot out there in the wild, so I'm giv ing it a try? Yeah. So, before we started, I kind of changed the ages of Yunho and Sang, I know Sang is younger than Yunho, but I made it for the sake of the plot. Forgive me!! 
> 
> The boys age at this piece are: 
> 
> Yeosang -10  
> Yunho- 9  
> Mingi and San- 7  
> Wooyoung- 6  
> Jongho- 11 Months
> 
> Finally, english is not my first langague, so sorry for any mistakes and if you find one, fell free to point out. Hope you all liked this little pry at the life of married SeongJoong!

If someone ten years ago asked Hongjoong where he pictured himself from that moment to ten years forward, he would probably say: working with what I love, travelling, maybe even having a relationship. What he would not respond was: trying to fucking close this shit van door that for it size could not fit shi-....

"Jojo?" 

The blue haired man stopped with the flow of cursing and regrets that was going inside his head and turned to the side, meeting the big and shiny eyes of his oldest that, at that exact moment, was looking at him like he had grown a second head. "Yes?" He asked, being able to maintain an awkward smile that just made Yeosang's face turn into something even more scared than before. 

"Are you… okay?"

"Oh yes, prince! I'm perfectly fine! " The weird smile was a betrayal to his words and… maybe his shaking hand as well, but… damn. "Where's your dad?"

"Still upstairs dressing WooSan. Need me to call him? " The pre-teen was a God sent gift that deserved all the good things in Earth just for be a wonderful son, Yeosang had the perception of a snake and was silent as one as well, he didn't said anything that wasn't necessary and had a wonderful humor, even though Hongjoong sometimes couldn’t understand some jokes … Yunho says he's too old for it. 

"Not really kiddo… it's just that… " The breath that left his mouth said more than words could ever, a small pout was being drawn at his lips and Yeosang just rolled his eyes seeing the older man's antics for not getting things the way he wanted. 

"Dad is the only one who knows how to close this door… is there all the luggage? "

"Kind of. I've decided that I won't take any with me if that means putting anything else inside this monster that your father calls a car."

The now blonde (after a huge discussion with Seonghwa and Hongjoong needing to take sides) boy, laughed a little putting his long hair in a small ponytail. "I'll help you" The teen said already pulling his sleeves up and making some kind of suffering face while trying to fit the luggage inside the back of the car, Hongjoong looked to his efforts for a while before doing the same, both pushing it with all their strength and shoulders, cursing under their breaths (God helps them if Seonghwa found out they were saying curses in an open yard). 

"Yeosang has a ponytail!" The bloody murder scream came from the characteristic voice of one of the kids, Mingi, and not later a equally louder scream said the same thing both doing some kind of weird ritual, screaming that their older brother had a ponytail. 

"What does this even mean?" The blue haired man asked even a little bit scared to find out. "Are you guys joining a cult or something?!" 

"Jojo… " Yeosang let a laugh get out while shaking his head, the damn door finally closed (even if it resulted in a sharp pain at both men's shoulders). "You better not ask… but don't worry, we are not invoking anything, promise!"

"I don't trust you three." He considered but moved his shoulders shaking his hands. "Whatever, just don't kill anyone, please. " The blonde still laughed at the older words giving the same gesture with his shoulders to the other, seeing how his brothers weren't even near anymore, probably running from his parents to do something suspicious and full of consequences. "I'll see your dad, can you take Jongho please? We are getting late. "

"Is he at the crib?" The boy tapped his hands against one another,as well as his perfectly clean clothes, seeing how the other just nodded already leaving to the house. 

They didn't have a huge house or something like that, it was pretty small for the quantity of kids that lived inside it. Two floors and one basement, could sound big, but not at all. The kitchen and the living room were connected, there was only two bathrooms and all the boys needed to share rooms while Jongho still slept at his and Seonghwa room (they couldn't fit a crib at the boys rooms, and the baby had quite the lungs to scream at the middle of the night if he wanted to). It was a small place, but cozy and full of love, the boys liked how they could always be together and bundled at a mess of limbings or how they could ever listen to their parents voices coming from some part of the house, they never felt alone. 

"Hei, Yunho!" The kid stopped at his run turning to face the man that called him, with that cute and confused face, that could hold anyone's attention for the time he wanted. "Close your room windows, okay?" He asked receiving a thumbs up from the kid that ran back, screaming Mingi's name and saying something about a… bird? Well… Hongjoong would not dare to ask. 

“Hey, star...” He entered the other couple of boys' rooms resting his body against the frame of the door, a lazy smile painting his face while looking at the kids. The foxy like, San, was jumping around like the little rascal that he was, while Wooyoung laughed his ass off, rolling in the ground. “So…?” He giggled seeing how distressed Seonghwa looked with a big “I gave up” signal at his forehead, Hongjoong could even see it like neon lights. Funny. Too funny. 

“I gave up.” Seonghwa said letting a tired breath get out of his lungs seated at the small bed that was at one of the corners of the room, his chin resting at one of his hands while the other was holding two jumpsuits of the same style but different colors ( Wooyoung and San were not twins, but they liked to act like they were, wearing the same kind of clothes and finishing each other phrases).

“I still think it's quite funny how Mingi and San are the twins, but they adopted other brothers like this.”

“What do you mean?” Seonghwa said finally getting up from the spot that he was sitting at, stretching up both of his arms and hearing some joints popping in the way. 

“San act like Wooyoung is his twin, while Ming does the same to Yunho and they don't even care that much about one another.”

“Bold of you to assume it.” The grey haired man said with a sly smile adorning the (by Hongjoong words) perfectly sculptured face of that greek god that was kind enough to walk among men. “When they want, I think they can even use telepathy with each other… It’s just… Their best friends, you know?”

“I do.” He smiled feeling a quite good feeling at his heart seeing how the other two boys were back at being the crazy ones that they were. “Okay, kiddos, we are late to leave, let’s go.”

“Dada!” San’s high pitched voice, kind of, screamed at the smaller man jumping out off the bed at the same time. “Daddy told us to dress, why?! We are going to the beach! I don't wanna dress!”

“Me too!” The second little monster said, both crossing his arms against their chest, their eyebrows knitted together and a pout at their plump lips showing how serious they were about the whole situation. Oh, the heresy of being dressed to go to the beach!

“Seonghwa… This is… Unacceptable!” Hongjoong went with the kids game pretending really well to be as indigned as them. “How could you?!”

“Yes, daddy, how you do?!” Wooyoung messed up at his words, making the whole situation even more adorable than the poor older man's heart could bear. But being the father of six (and kind of responsable by his husband as well)… Well, it did help to create a kind of resistance to cuteness. 

“Enough everyone… You guys are being mean already. Both of you… “ He pointed to the duo that had already changed their expression to “full attention mode” and were looking at him with stars in their little eyes. “Are you sure that you don't wanna dress…?

“Yes, daddy! We want to be naked!” 

“Oh, nonono! San, naked is too much!” Hongjoong intervened shaking both hands in front of the kids, while listening to a small laugh that came from Seonghwa and a hand going up to his shoulder, a knowing smile at this (oh shit, so perfect) face. 

“See what I was suffering?!”

“I feel sorry for you star… “ He said leaving a small peck at the mans lips, that smiled back, the couple ignoring the boys that let out a lewd “ew” when they saw the scene. “Oh… You guys…” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes when he saw the disgusted face of the youngers, an evil smile appearing after a crazy idea. “You know… If you guys… Don't at least put on some shorts… You know what I will do?”

The brown eyes that were following every single one of his movements grew bigger when they saw the smaller adult putting one of his hands around his husband's small waist. “No…” San was shaking his head in shock while watching his father going closer and closer to his other parent's face. “No dada! Okay, okay! We will do it!” The boy screamed, taking both of his and Wooyoung’s jumpsuits from Seonghwa’s hand and running away from the room, screaming at Yeosang to help them (or was it save?). 

“You know… We could be arrested for it.”

“Arrested because I kissed my husband?” 

“Dumb.” The older said turning his face to look at the small eyes that looked at him like if the entire universe was glowing at his face, the man smiled back putting both of his hands at the smaller checks and bended a little leaving a small and simple kiss at the cracked lips. “But thank you”

“Thank me more…” Hongjoong was being a brat now and that just made the taller roll his eyes while a low laugh could be heard at the cozyness of the room. 

“Let’s go blueberry, we are late. “

The musician only pouted a little bit more when left behind by his husband, who was already leaving the room while taking both of WooSan’s things. It was impossible not to smile with that scene that… Could be described as… Chaos. But he loved it. 

“Jojo, let’s go?” Yeosang's voice was heard and made him finally get out of his head, seeing his older boy holding a baby at his arms, Hongjoong smiled going near both boys taking the smaller kid from his brother. 

“Thanks for taking him… Hei Jongho… Slept well?!” The kid was the youngest, Hongjoong’s nephew and barely one year old… Gosh if this boy wasn't the light of their lives. 

“He was sleeping like a rock, Jojo… I took him and he didn't even flinch!”

“Ohh sleeping like a bear, I see…” He joked seeing how the baby just laughed from his face, showing those cute gums and babbling things that none of them could understand, but usually… well, they kept talking to him. The chubby hands of the baby flew directly to his face holding both of his cheeks between them and letting out a loud giggle that made even Yeosang goes "aw", while Hongjoong was definitely looking like a fish out of water. 

"He is the cutest." The man smiled hearing the older boy saying it about the baby, it was no secret that Yeosang had a soft spot for the youngest, being the oldest did come with its perks (even if there were a lot of unwanted responsibilities as well)., like being able to hold Jongho all the time in his lap and be able to baby him a lot, giving him back to his parents at the first signal of a cry.

"Indeed." Hongjoong smiled adjusting the baby against his hip and went down the stairs following the blonde boy. "We are ready, star!"

"Finally!" Seonghwa's voice was tired already and they didn't even get to the beach yet, a full weekend with those little monsters would be… chaos. That's the word, and it did made Hongjoong think about his past self and his own opinion about how life turned out to him, while seeing how messy the kids were to enter the van, how Seonghwa (kind off) needed to scream for their attention more than once to pass out the rules, how even before entering the car Mingi already fell down at the street and scratched his knee (and obviously, he was crying now and Seonghwa was trying to calm him)... Past Joong would be so scared of this future.. 

"Hongjoong! Help me here, please?!" 

"Yes, sir! Coming!"

But, in the end… Even when he needed to run to father and son to help both and try to make the kids stay for a while so they could finally go… He wouldn't change a thing about it, and deep down...He knew that the pas Hongjoong wouldn’t as well.


	2. Here we are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa really liked the beach. Like, for real… He loved it; so when Hongjoong suggested that they should take at least two days off work to take the kids and baby to the litoral, he literally jumped at his place of excitement... But now... Oh crap, if he didn't regreted it already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... So, part 2? Because im what? Trash. That's it. Lol, kidding I just love beach like... a lot. And i'm missing it like crazy so I wrote a little bit more about it, and things that can happen at the beach. And I myght said that the next was coming to the end of the week... Ops, I lied! Here it is! Kiiiidding! Hope you guys like it!!

Seonghwa really liked the beach. Like, for real… He loved it; so when Hongjoong suggested that they should take at least two days off work to take the kids and baby to the litoral, he literally jumped at his place of excitement, hugging the younger with so much strength that he almost crushed the smaller (even if Hongjoong held him by his waist and spinned around, nobody gave too much credit for the blue haired man, but he was strong).

But now…. Seeing how they are… He kind of regretted coming. So, here what happened, the boys had never gone to the beach, except for Yeosang and Wooyoung, the latter when he was still a small baby, almost a newborn; so they were so excited that things started to go wrong pretty soon. 

"Hwa… It hurts." The whine came from one of the adults that was laying on the floor, belly up and a funny drawing of a baby at his chest, made by the burnt out of the sun. The oldest sighed already tired, shaking his head ‘no’ while applying some aloe at Wooyoung's back that was equally whining, but at the sofa in the living room of the rented apartment. 

"You have no right to say it. Look Wooyoung's back!" He answered a little bit annoyed trying to calm down the baby that was crying a little, thanks to the burn. 

"Ouch, it hurts on me too…" Seonghwa could hear the pout at the younger's voice, but just shook his head, getting his attention back to the baby, cooing at his shining eyes full of tears, trying his best to console the kid that whined in pain.

"It's okay now, Woo.. Just rest, my honey." He said with sweetness at his voice, curling himself to let a kiss at the side of the kid's head, that whined a little more, but closed his eyes, ready to rest. "And you, snail…" He turned, directing his words to the pouting husband at the floor. "How did you fall asleep in the middle of the beach?! Ate the 11am sun?!!"

"Baby, star… Listen.. " Hongjoong started trying to get up, thing he did only until sitting, after all...Ouch, sunburn hurt a lot. "I was keeping an eye on Jongho sleeping at the toil while Woo played with San and you were with the boys!"

"Yeah, but when I got back to our spot you were sleeping with Woo in your chest,San was nowhere in sight and Ho was face down in the sand!" The grey haired man was a little bit off and annoyed for real with the other. 

They had agreed on a dynamic to take care of the boys while in the beach, the first day Hongjoong would stay with the youngers while Seonghwa took the olders, but San didn't want to leave Wooyoung, well, nevertheless Hongjoong should have been okay. "I'm so pissed right now, you have no idea."

"Star.. I’m sorry! Please, don't hate me." He did the pout again finally getting up to try to hug the older, the action hurting a lot his sensitive skin, that had all forms of shadows drawn around, thanks to the spot the man slept being surrounded by trees. 

"You now you are looking ridiculous, don't you?" The taller said not responding to the hug, but crossing his arms against his chest. "We could have lost San, you should have paid more attention!" He said hitting the younger forehead with his fingers, sighing when he saw how Hongjoong's face was turned down. 

"I know… I messed up, sorry, Hwa. I'm the worst."

"Oof, enough with the pity party, just…" He said taking a deep breath and bending so he could leave a kiss at the man's lips. "Don't do that again… When I saw San missing I got ready to kill you, no kidding."

"Yes… I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention, promise…"

"Good." He breathed in relief using his arms to finally hug back the younger, a bit tighter than usual, just to press the burns in his body. 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Hwa!" He almost screamed trying to get out of the arms of the man that was holding him. "It hurts!"

"Good. Because it was supposed to hurt." The man said finally letting the smaller get out of his arms a satisfied smile printed on his lips. "It's your punishment."

"I thought that I was the one who put on the punishments here…" The other mumbled still sullen shaking his body to loosen the joints that were feeling locked, thanks to the sunburn. 

"Hongjoong… Stop talking if you don't want to sleep on the couch." There was a scold and a warning at the older's voice that made clear that he wasn’t kidding about still being pissed at the younger. 

"Sorry?" 

Seonghwa just let out a heavy breath before picking up the baby's dirty clothes and the products he needed to apply on his back. The other boys were at the room they would be sharing, even Jongho that was full of energy after sleeping all morning, the beach made the baby be slow and soft, and it was taking a ton of his small body, but after the nap at the sand he was at his best and ready to make mess along with his brothers. "I'll take the older boys to the ice cream shop, can you watch Jongho and Woo?" It was a question, but Hongjoong knew better than to nag about not wanting to do it because his body hurt a lot, it was his own fault after all, including Wooyoung's burn (that he still didn't understand at which time of the morning the kid got up on his lap to sleep). 

"Count on me." He said simply, saluting the other that just smiled, already calling the other boys. 

"Give Jongho some apple or sandwiches, he didn't eat anything at all." 

"Okay, we should order a pizza for tonight, so you can rest as well… " The blueberry suggested already seeing how tired Seonghwa's eyes were getting at the different environment from his house, where he knew how to deal with everything. "Or can I cook …?"

"You?" The greyish laughed, shaking his head 'no', smiling when seeing Yeosang helping his younger brothers to put their shoes and shirts on (all of them were loving the idea of being almost naked all the time). "Thanks for the offer, Joongie, but let's go with the pizza. Okay boys!" He called seeing the four heads turning to his direction. "Let's go again, Mingi and San, holding hands all the time, I got my eyes on both of you! Sang and Yun too, a duo on my right a duo on my left, and when we are crossing the street….?"

"Nobody let go!" The younger's voices were loud and the older kids just laughed nodding with their heads. 

"Great! " He put on his crossed bag adjusting it at his side, smiling when seeing Jongho getting out of the other room, stumbling with a cute pout at his lips and eyes full of tears. "Oh… Ho…"

"I'll take him." Hongjoong let his husband side going for that baby that made grabby hands to the taller. "Oh, Hoho, stay with me for now, yes? Pleeease?" Hongjoong sang trying to distract the baby that was already hiccuping to call the other man attention. Is not that the kid was a fan of Seonghwa or played favorites, but he was definitely a follower of his brothers, going whenever they would go, always like a cute shadow. 

"We'll be back soon, Ho!" Yunho's voice was present and the tall kid got on his toes to give a kiss on the baby leg and other at Hongjoong's cheek (the man needing to bend a little for his kiss). 

"Okay, let's go before we gave up because baby Jongho is too cute!" Seonghwa said rushing the boys out, Yeosang guiding the younger's by their backs while Seonghwa took Yunho's hand. "Bye baby, Bye Joong. " He kissed both, turning to leave the apartment and as soon as he closed the door… The cries were heard. 

"Daddy…"

‘Don't worry, Yun… Dada Joong will take care of him.” And if he doesn't, Seonghwa was ready to kill him. For now, let's go for the ice cream!" 

The travel to the ice cream store was a short one, after all… Being at the beach, there were a lot of options. Sitting at the table with their already chosen flavors and thousands of napkins for each one (specially Yeosang that was a messy eater and Mingi that was a slow one, both always spilling more than eating). He passed his eyes around the kids faces, making sure all of them were happy and satisfied with their choices, nodding to himself, he started to eat his own dessert, once in awhile, cleaning Yeosang's face or helping San with his spoon, the boy liked to do everything at 4x speed and that was something that made Seonghwa worry and always think about taking him to a check up. "Careful, Mingi, it's dripping."

"Seonghwa?" 

The grey haired man heard a familiar voice coming from his back and frowned, turning slightly to the side, seeing a face that he had a vague memory about, but soon when the other man smiled, he was washed with memories that he would much more prefer to forget. 

"Oh. Kwon." He said, still shocked, feelling all the eyes of his children glued on him. 

"Oh my! It's been years! How are you?! Never expected to meet you again after you left." 

"Yeah… It's been a while." The taller answered, offering a smile to the other man, is not that Kwon, an old friend from school, was a bad guy or a bully… But, he was one of many that talked shit about Seonghwa when he got his girlfriend pregnant, pretty much like the rest of the entire city, and that was something that he would like to forget. 

"So, where is your kid?" The, artificially blonde man, asked with both hands at his waist and a wide smile on his face. 

"Here. They are my kids." There was apathy in his voice that he was wishing it would make its way to the man's head and be clear that he didn't want to talk, especially with someone from his old city. But what he got as an answer was a mouth wide opened and huge eyes. 

"You had four kids?! Damn man, that's a lot of work! I can't keep up with one, can't imagine being the father of four!"

"Six, actually. '' Yeosang voice was heard and the statue like boy had both arms crossed against his chest, Seonghwa raised one of his eyebrows a little bit taken aback by hearing the pride at his oldest voice. 

"The hell…? I feel sorry for your wife, Hwa. I know it's not Sora because she is still in Germany, but yet … Phew."

"Yeah, I… " the older started questioning himself if he should keep talking or just smile and wave until the man left, but … "I'm married to a man, actually." He said with a smile at his lips finding it pretty funny to see how huge the other eyes could grow, all the boys already paying attention to each word changed between both adults. "And they are our kids… Oh yes, two stayed back at the apartment with my husband."

There were a few minutes of silence between the olders and the kids just looking from one to another, Yeosang already getting up to be next to his father, while Yunho frowned extremely uncomfortable by that man's presence. 

"Wow… Didn't expect it." Kwon said, nodding with his head and a sly smile forming at the corner of his lips. "if I knew it before… I would have shot my shoot."

And now it was Seonghwa's turn to get shocked, almost choking at his ice cream spoon while Yeosang tapped his back so he could cough it all out. Yunho got up helping both Mingi and San out of their chairs and cleaning their faces while Yeosang saved their father. "I'm sorry, sir." Yunho started holding the twins by their hands, his head up and a serious face on. "But our daddy is married!" And then he turned around watching as Yeosang helped the older to get out of his chair to leave the parlor. The trio, a little bit behind, turned to the man to show off their tongues before running after the olders. 

‘What was that?" Seonghwa said while walking still a bit off, feelling his hands being held by smaller ones. "Did he just… Flirt with me? That was… Ew."

‘He did, daddy!" Yeosang was a laughing mess, even though at the moment he got protective of his father, now it looked like some joke and a reason to make fun of his old man. "I'm so telling Jojo!"

"Tsc, quiet, Sang!" 

"I didn't like that man, he was touching your shoulder!" Mingi said, outraged, shaking his head like the action had been the worst kind of crime against his family. 

"Didn't like him either." Yunho and San agreed, going both next to the older and hugging him by his legs. "You are our daddy…."

Seonghwa smiled and bent down to stay eyed level with the youngers, holding Yunho's face by his hand. Yunho was a recent addition to their family and although being a very happy and sunny kid, he got some kind of separation anxiety, maybe seeing that man trying so openly to flirt with Seonghwa and talking how "six kids were too much", triggered something in him. "Puppy… " He started, seeing how his eyes were getting wet, he couldn't afford a kid crying right now, because if one did…. "He would not take me from you guys or from dad, not in a million years! You are my treasure, all of you." He said picking each one of the faces and giving small kisses all over them, even to Yeosang who struggled joking about being too old (but everyone knew that Sang loved Seonghwa's kisses). "Now let's get back home, before your dada put something on fire." 

And fire Hongjoong did, see…. Things happen in a funny way, he would say…. One moment you are heating up some cheese sandwiches, the other you are screaming to the kids to not get close because the oven is -literally- on fire. And, for the delight of the two babies, that laughed and clapped like seals screaming in excitement while the blue haired man tried to put down the flame that was in the pan. 

"What the fuck is happening here?" 

Amazing time, Seonghwa, just amazing. "It's okay, babe! All under control!" He screamed back, finally dealing with the fire and now just the smoke turning the kitchen in some kind of murder scene. 

"Under control?! Under control?!!!! Hongjoong there is smoke all over the house and… Oh my God is that fire?!"

"Where?!" The man jumped when he saw that the toil he was holding was slightly burning, hitting it continuously against the sink. All the kids were at the door, holding their noses behind their hands, eyes huge and shocked. "Hwa…"

"Should I ask…?" The calm at the man's voice made Hongjoong gulped down all the words he had at his tongue. 

"No…"

"Great. See… I'll turn around and get back again and then we will pretend it never happened, okay?" Then he left, taking the confused boys by their hands and leaving the room, just to re-enter it seconds later, with a beautiful smile at his face and bright and shining eyes. "Hei, Joong, we are back! Everything’s good?" 

Hongjoong laughed and just ran to hug all of them. They were a… Weird family to say the least, the fire incident wasn't talked about that night and even the kids pretended that it didn't happen (it was for the best, they knew his daddy), and soon… After two large pizzas, tons of juice, well deserves beers to the adults, a round of crying and whining, all the kids were on the bed out to the world and excited for the next day at the beach, while the couple relaxed at the couch, a boring movie passing at the tv that neither were paying attention, too occupied devouring each other mouths. "How did you put the oven on fire…?" 

"Ugh, please, don't ask." The younger said holding the bigger body against his chest, so he could be closer to his husband's lips, Hongjoong was under Seonghwa that rested his body hugging his shoulders while being held by the waist. 

"Tell me."

"Uh… I might have let the oil fall?"

"..." There was a few seconds of silence before Seonghwa erupted in laugh, hitting lightly the body under his. "Fuck, I hate you…"

"No, you don't. "

"Uh-uh I do. Just decided. Gonna run away with another man…" 

Hongjoong raised one of his eyebrows, kicking the scalf of the older that laughed a little bit more, adjusting his body so he could lay small kisses against the skin that was exposed. "Don't joke about things like this…"

"You almost killed my children, you don't deserve my love."

"Hwa!" He whined holding a little bit tighter the man that was upon him, hiding his face at the soft hair, that was smelling like sea and sunscreen. "Don't say things like this… And I'm Sorry…"

"Hm…" the older made a thinking face, getting a little bit higher so his lips could slightly touch the other, brushing it in a tempting way, smiling and finding it funny when Hongjoong searched for the touch. "You better be…Or I'll bite your dick off."

"Sounds promising… " Both laughed and the younger finally got his kiss, getting back to hugging the older, his nose stroking the skin of the man's neck, leaving small pecks around the place. "I'm really sorry, star… I'll be more careful tomorrow and forever, I promise."

"I believe you, after all if you don't…" a teasing smile appeared at the taller’s face, contrasting with the confused one of the younger, that had big and expecting eyes, full of curiosity. "Today someone flirted with me, even while I was with four kids… " Hongjoong's eyes got even bigger and shocked while the other got up, hips in a seductive swing, looking down to the younger that was open mouthed. "You better take care of your husband and family, Joong… because I'm still in the game. " And with a wink the man turned leaving a confused (and semi hard) Hongjoong still processing all the words that he heard.

"W-what….? "He blinked feelling the wheels of his head finally turning and locking, until it got him, and in a jump he got out of the couch. "Ya, Park Seonghwa!" 

But already too late… A loud laugh echoed by the corridor, together with the sound of a door being closed. And maybe, that night Hongjoong stayed at the couch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... The beach, the sun... The burn... That what i dont miss from going to the beach, but the rest... :( and about Hongjoong's burn... Its literelly Wooyoung's body form agains his skin, the rest... all red. Lol
> 
> Hope you guys have liked it, it was quite funny to write! See you guys on the next one!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you all liked this tiny piece of history! It wont be at chronological ordem or something like this, we'll be going to one side and other of the couple history along with the kids, taking a look at it. Some histories may have more than one chapter others not, i cant promise anything. But, i'll do my best to qrite things that are soft and light (i guess that at this days we all need something to give a warm feelling at the heart right?!). And I know how the marriage laws work in Korea but... Let's just all pretend... lol!
> 
> Hope you guys liked and are excited for the next one! Thank you very much!


End file.
